Tarnished Metal
by Vivid Tear
Summary: He had changed for the worst. He wasn't the innocent, Mythomagic loving little boy anymore. He was a murderer, a thief, a person's worst nightmare. And in the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong. But it was all for Bianca di Angelo. WARNING: VERY DARK.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Wow, I must have NO life. XD

Actually, I just got home from somewhere, and I have the urge to tap-tap-tap on my keyboard.

That was probably weird. Whatever. I'm not known to be normal. Dedicated to my pal, Alexander Caesar. Hope you like it! ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Tarnished Metal<strong>

Another blood-curdling scream. Another life taken. He smiled sadistically.

He had just murdered his third victim of the night. He examined his blood-covered hands.

_Red._

She had used to love that color. She had used to say that it was the color of life. The color of love, a rosy sunset, a red velvet cupcake.

He kicked the corpse of a once lively young woman. She wouldn't have approved of the lifestyle he had taken on.

Corner, kill, steal.

It was the same thing every night. There was no other choice. Besides, as a child of Hades, death _was _part of his job.

If she didn't approve, she shouldn't have left.

She shouldn't have left him alone in this cold, sick, world.

_She shouldn't have died._

* * *

><p>He had cornered a couple in an alley. They were hugging each other in fear, afraid to let go.<p>

He pulled out a knife. Usually, if it was a monster or demigod, he would use his Stygian iron sword. Not tonight.

As he stepped closer, he began to relive the dark memories.

_Flashback~_

"_Come on, Nico, let's go for a walk." Percy's eyes were filled with sadness._

_Ten-year-old Nico di Angelo followed him, fingering the Mythomagic cards in his coat pocket._

_As they walked into the woods, he faced towards Percy, his dark eyes questioning._

"_W-Where's Bianca? Where's my sister?" Percy just stared at Nico, his eyes resembling the ocean after a storm._

"…_She's dead, isn't she? I can feel her crossing the river right now, about to be judged. You promised you would protect her, Percy. YOU PROMISED!" Nico could feel himself crying. He ran out of camp, with Percy at his heels._

"_Nico, wait! I'm sorry! Just listen!" Percy cried out._

_Nico turned, a cruel smile on his face. In the span of five minutes, he had changed. He wasn't the innocent little boy everyone had grown to love. He was out for blood. _

"_It's too late for that, Percy, it's too late." With that, Nico disappeared into the shadows._

_End~_

He glanced at what he had done to the poor couple. He had gutted them, and a pool of red had surrounded them.

He wiped off the ruby, sticky substance off his knife. No one deserved to be happy. The world didn't deserve to be cheerful after he had lost his only family member.

* * *

><p>He was in Georgia right now. He was wanted in at least five states. He had fully taken on the life of a criminal. The sad part? He was only twelve.<p>

He was deep in the woods, where no one would find him. He stared at the amber fire he had built. He began to dream, only to harden even more out of guilt, sadness, and the need to avenge his sister.

_Flashback~_

"_Come on, Bianca! Play with me!" Eight year old Nico was sitting on the floor, spreading out his Mythomagic cards._

"_I'm trying to study for a test! It's the last one of the year. Nico, five more minutes." Ten year old Bianca was perched on a bed, studying from a textbook._

"_No! Please, Bianca, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Nico gave her his 'innocent little brother' look._

"…_Oh, fine. One game, Nico, only one. I'm serious!" Bianca tried to sound stern, but the humor in her eyes gave it away._

"_Yay! I want the Hades card! He has 50,000 attack points and he could summon zombies and stuff!"_

"_Whatever you say, Nico. Whatever you say." And just for that moment, everything was perfect._

_End~_

Things had changed. Nico smiled bitterly. He pulled out his sword. Pure Stygian iron. The metal was tarnished after being used so many times. It even had a sickly red tint as proof.

He looked at his reflection. Gloomy, emo styled hair, an oversized aviator coat, a skull ring with rubies as eyes.

His eyes. They were pure black, like a black hole. The last thing the victim saw before they died. They glinted darkly.

He had changed for the worst. He wasn't the innocent, Mythomagic loving little boy anymore. He was a murderer, a thief, a person's worst nightmare.

He once was like metal.

Once clean of guilt.

Once pure.

But like all metal, it rusts. It turns into something dark. Something that no one wants.

That's what he was. And he admitted it, in the back of his head, he knew it was wrong. But it was all for his sister.

All for the most special person in his life.

_Bianca di Angelo._

* * *

><p>AN

That was darker than it was supposed to be. O.O

And A. C.? It probably didn't leave a very good impression.

Whatever. I'm sorry!


	2. Bye-bye!

Alright, so I thought people would get the message after I dropped off the face of the Earth, but guess not.

I'm done with this place. The experience was great, but I've switched writing websites. Can I just say that my writing has improved since I started on this website? If you're curious, I'm Vivinin on Wattpad. It's a lot more colorful and user-friendly. XD

So thanks for all the support! I appreciate you sticking with my terrible writing and I hope you guys all have a wonderful life and/or happily ever after. :D

Bye-bye!


End file.
